Please Don't Leave Me
by SooLASyDo
Summary: "Aku memang benar, Dewa langit yang mengambil Baekhyun dariku. Doaku pun terkabul ketika Dewa Langit mengirim Kyungsoo padaku untuk menukar dan mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali. Tentu saja aku benar. Hanya saja, kenapa aku merasa ragu? Dan keraguanku berujung pada sebuah penyesalan. Jeongmal Mianhae,, Soo."—Kim Jongin/Yaoi/EXO FF/KaiSoo/Kai-Kyungsoo/Please Read Until The End. Thanks.
1. (Prolog) Messenger God Of The Sky

**Please Don't Leave Me**

.

.

_Second FF by : SooLASy Do_

_Inspired by : Don't say Goodbye - DAVICHI_

**Cast :**

**Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin, Slight Kris & Baekhyun**

**Rated : T**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, Romance, Angst.**

**Lenght : Vignette**

**Tissue Warning! Yaoi. BL. Slash. Established Romance (KaiBaek)**

**Summery : ****_Kim Jongin, seorang mahasiswa astronomi yang setia menunggu kekasihnya yang menghilang. Setiap malam mengamati rasi bintang, percaya bahwa langit yang membawa kekasihnya dan berharap langit akan mengembalikan kekasihnya. Hingga ia menemukan seseorang dalam trashbag di halaman rumahnya._**

.

.

.

_Let's Play Begin~_

.

.

**_~Prolog~_**

.

**Author POV**

.

Di malam hari yang berhiaskan kerlap-kerlip bintang di langit, nampak seorang namja tampan berkulit tan yang sedang mengamati berbagai rasi bintang menggunakan _teleskop_ di balkon rumahnya. Sebelah matanya mengintip pada _eyepiece_ didepannya. Sesekali ia terlihat memutar _Focusing Knob_ dengan tangan kanannya, guna memperjelas penglihatannya. Tak lupa ia mencatat apa yang di anggapnya penting pada notebook miliknya.

Sudah merupakan kesehariannya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini, mengamati benda bercahaya di langit malam. Mengingat dia merupakan mahasiswa astronomi yang sedang menyelesaikan skripsi akhir.

Namun semua itu membuatnya terobsesi dengan Langit, terutama bintang. Ia percaya bahwa Dewa Uranus benar-benar ada untuk menjaga langit. Dan ia percaya, bahwa langit lah yang membawa kekasihnya pergi.

_"Demi Dewa Langit di angkasa, kumohon kembalikan kekasihku..."_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Jongin melangkah menuju dapurnya, untuk mengambil kopi instan dalam kulkas. Matanya lelah. Ia mulai merasa mengantuk padahal pekerjaannya belum selesai.

Ketika ia mulai membuka kulkas miliknya, ia tak mendapati minuman yang diinginkannya satupun.

"Argh, Sial! Aku lupa membelinya." Umpatnya.

Lalu ia melirik jam di tangan kirinya.

"Masih sempat." Ia pun mengambil jaket miliknya dan bergerak pergi.

Malam telah larut, namun tak dapat mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli kopi. Baru saja ia berjalan keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, sesuatu mengagetkannya.

"Uhuk-huk" Terdengar suara orang terbatuk entah dari mana. Ia edarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling, tetapi Jongin tak mendapati siapapun disana.

"Ah, mungkin salah dengar." Ucapnya cuek. Belum saja melangkah, suara itu kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan suara gesekan plastik.

'kresek.'

Jongin menoleh pada sumber suara, tepatnya pada _trashbag_ yang berada di sebelah _litter box_ rumahnya.

Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Perlahan ia mendekati _trashbag_ besar itu, memastikan apa yang ada didalam sana.

'Huk-uhuk' Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas oleh Jongin. Dan kini Jongin dapat merasakan tengkuknya yang dingin.

Ia menendang _trashbag_ dihadapannya. Ia berharap itu hanya kucing atau semacamnya. Pergerakan didalam sana semakin aktif, membuat namja tan itu semakin penasaran. Maka Jongin memutuskan untuk membuka dan melihat isi dalam _trashbag_ itu.

"OMO!" Pekiknya.

Ia terjungkal kebelakang setelah melihat sesuatu didalam sana. Jongin terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak?

Didalam sana terdapat seorang namja bertubuh mungil—membuatnya cukup berada didalam sana—yang terlihat lusuh dan lemah. Matanya terpejam kelelahan.

"Astaga! Siapa yang membuangnya disini?" Jongin bangkit dari jatuhnya. Ia tak tega melihat namja manis itu. Ya. Jongin akui, meski wajah namja itu kotor ia masih terlihat manis.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jongin mulai resah.

Hingga ia memutuskan untuk membawa masuk namja manis itu, menjaganya—setidaknya—sampai ia tersadar.

Jongin tak tahu, bahwa namja itulah kunci pengharapannya. Sampai ia dihadapi sebuah pilihan yang membuat ia harus melukai seseorang.

.

**_The past is the past._**

**_Don't let it kill you._**

**_Get over the bad things that happened._**

**_It's gone._**

**_People change._**

**_Memories remain._**

**_But it's time to move on._**

_._

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Loha Yeorobun~

SooLA is Back..

Aku kembali membawa cerita baru. Ini terinspirasi dari MV Davichi yang Don't Say Goodbye di tahun 2012 lalu. Meskipun jadul banget, tapi setiap nonton ulang MV itu selalu bikin aku ikutan sedih bahkan ampe nangis.

Jadi, ide cerita bukan punya aku. Aku cuman me-remake ulang dan sedikit menambah alur cerita dengan versi aku tentunya. Mungkin sebelumnya ada juga yang terinspirasi dengan MV itu sebelum aku, tapi aku bisa jamin cara penulisannya beda. Percaya deh. -_-v

Aku juga mau terima kasih buat readers-deul semua yang membaca dan merespon baik ceritaku yang sebelumnya. Gomawo *bow.

KaiSoo ini buat kalian. Saranghae... *loveLoveInTheAir

Kalau ada yang berminat, secepatnya akan aku publish chapter 1.

Udah itu aja.

Pay~Pay~

XoXo :*


	2. (Chapter 1) Angel smile with the Stars

**Please Don't Leave Me**

.

.

_Second FF by : SooLASy Do_

_Inspired by : Don't say Goodbye - DAVICHI_

_._

.

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin, Slight Kris & Baekhyun

Rated : T

Genre :

Hurt, Romance, Angst.

Lenght : Vignette

Tissue Warning! Yaoi. BL. Slash. Established Romance (KaiBaek)

Summery : Kim Jongin, seorang mahasiswa astronomi yang setia menunggu kekasihnya yang menghilang. Setiap malam mengamati rasi bintang, percaya bahwa langit yang membawa kekasihnya. Hingga suatu malam, ia menemukan seseorang dalam trashbag di halaman rumahnya.

.

.

.

Let's Play Begin~

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

**Author POV**

.

Jongin tengah berkutat dengan tugas skripsinya. Matanya terfokus pada _Laptop_ dihadapannya.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, seorang namja manis yang sedang tertidur di sebuah sofa tidur nampak terbangun. Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan cahaya yang masuk dalam rumah yang berdindingkan kaca-kaca besar.

'Engh.' Ia melenguh dan mulai mendudukan dirinya disana. Mengucek matanya pelan, sampai ia benar-benar tersadar sepenuhnya. Dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Jongin yang sedang mengetik. Mata bulatnya terbelalak.

Menyadari itu, Jongin yang tak jauh darinya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" Jongin bertanya dengan ramah. Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi namja manis itu yang ketakutan.

"Ah. Apa aku mengejutkanmu ?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Namja itu menunduk. Tak berani menatap Jongin yang masih memperhatikannya.

'kurrr..' Namja manis itu menyumpal perutnya dengan selimut. Merutuki rasa laparnya yang tak dapat dikompromi.

"Hahaha. Kau lapar?" Jongin mendekati namja manis itu yang wajahnya kini merona malu. Jongin mengusak pucuk kepala namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Namja bermata bulat itu semakin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kajja kita makan."

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Pipi itu kini telihat penuh dengan makanan yang ditawarkan Jongin padanya. Entah ia pun tak tahu, sejak kapan ia tak sadarkan diri dan kapan ia terakhir makan. Yang jelas, perutnya lapar sekali.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Tak usah terburu-buru, nanti kau tersedak." Jongin datang sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya. Namja tan itu menempatkan diri di hadapan namja manis yang menatap malu-malu padanya.

"Jadi namamu... Kyungsoo ?"

Namja itu mengedipkan matanya seakan bertanya, _'bagaimana kau tahu ?'_

Jongin tersenyum, ia menunjuk kalung bertuliskan 'Kyungsoo' yang menggantung dileher namja _doe eyes _itu.

Namja itu meraba kalungnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Apa kau memiliki tempat yang ingin dikunjungi?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

Namja itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

Jongin menghela nafas. Tak habis pikir dengan keadaan namja dihadapannya. Siapa yang tega membuang namja manis dan polos seperti namja ini?

"Kau mandilah dulu. Kau terlihat sangat lusuh."

Namja manis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu hanya bisa menunduk, karena merasa telah merepotkan namja tampan yang menolongnya ini.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Jongin POV**

.

Aku mencoret kalender yang tertempel di dinding kamar.

Hah.. Sudah selama ini, dia belum kembali. Sebenarnya sedang apa dia disana? Apa dewa Zeus menjamunya dengan berbagai makanan lezat, hingga membuatnya betah disana? Apa dia tak melihatku yang merindukannya disini?

Dia yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Dia alasan ku mendalami astronomi. Dia kekasihku.

Dia Byun Baekhyun.

.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Refleks aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja yang ku temukan kemarin di tempat—yang sungguh tak ada elitnya—sampah, keluar dari sana. Mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang terlampir di lehernya.

Dan sungguh apa yang ku lihat saat ini sangat-sangat membuatku tercengang.

Ia keluar dengan kemeja putih—milikku—yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya, menggantung dari bahunya sampai menutupi setengah pahanya. Dan,, tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang kurang. Aku memandanginya dari atas ke bawah.

"Ka-kau tak memakai ,, _pants_?!" Aku memekik.

Dia menggeleng. Ia mengambil celana yang sebelumnya ku berikan padanya. Dan menempelkan pada pinggangnya. Oh. Ok. Aku mengerti.

Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki tubuh sekecil itu? Apa kah dia benar-benar namja? Aku meragukannya! Lihat kakinya yang lebih terlihat kaki seorang yeoja.

Menyadari aku yang memperhatikannya, ia tersenyum.

Manis. Sangat manis.

Astaga! Dia mempesonaku!

Tidak-tidak. Ingat Jongin, Baekhyun-mu akan kembali. Ya. Jaga perasaanmu Jongin!

Aku berjalan menuju lemari pendingin mencoba mengalihkanku pada sosok indah itu. Tapi mataku dengan nista berkhianat. Aku tak dapat berpaling darinya. Dan,,

"Aw!" Dengan bodoh nya aku menjepit kepalaku sendiri dengan pintu lemari pendingin.

Dia tertawa tanpa suara. Wajahnya nampak puas sekali melihatku.

Baiklah. Setidaknya tindakan konyolku ini mendapat balasan yang sangat indah.

Tawanya mengalihkanku.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Author POV**

_._

Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, Jongin kembali mengamati bintang. Yang berbeda kali ini adalah seseorang yang menemaninya kini. Seorang namja yang sedang asyik dengan sketsa yang di berikan oleh Jongin untuknya.

Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya, namun dia sangat terlihat gembira. Seringkali ia tertawa melukiskan bibir hati indahnya. Hal itu pun di rasakan oleh Jongin yang ikut tersenyum ketika melihat namja manis itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Kian hari, Jongin semakin terbiasa akan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Jongin membelikan berbagai pakaian untuk Kyungsoo, ia merasa kasihan jika namja mungil itu harus memakai pakaiannya yang kebesaran ditubuhnya.

Kelakuan Kyungsoo yang polos dan manis membuatnya merasa nyaman. Walaupun—entah kenapa—Kyungsoo tak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun padanya. Namja tan itu tak mau menyinggungnya, takut-takut ia akan menyakiti namja bermata bulat itu.

Bahkan tak jarang, Kyungsoo terlihat manja pada Jongin. Selalu ingin berada didekat Jongin. Dan Jongin tak merasa terganggu akan hal itu, Jongin menyukainya.

Karena Kyungsoo mengingatkannya pada sosok kekasihnya.

.

Hari ini Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk piknik di tempat favorite nya.

Ya. Sebuah alam terbuka yang ditumbuhi tumbuhan ilalang yang berjajar di hamparan luas. Tempat favoritenya untuk mengamati angkasa selain balkon rumahnya. Serta tempat favoritenya bersama Baekhyun—kekasihnya—dulu.

"Selesai!" Jongin menepuk-nepuk tangannya ketika ia selesai membuat tenda. Tak lupa ia mulai menempatkan teleskopnya di tempat yang strategis.

Lain lagi dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang berlari-lari kesana kemari. Berputar-putar sambil menyentuh ilalang yang setinggi lututnya. Ia seolah bernyanyi dalam hatinya, dengan senyum merekah yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

.

Malam kembali datang, dan Kyungsoo sudah mulai lelah untuk berlari-lari seperti tadi. Ia hanya duduk sambil merapatkan selimut yang merekat ditubuhnya. Udara luar memang dingin. Sesekali ia mengusap-usap telapak tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. Mata bulatnya tak henti mengamati Jongin yang terus berkeliling melihat keatas, dan Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa yang namja tan itu cari diatas sana.

"Ah. Kyungsoo-ya. Cepat kemari. Ada yang ingin ku perlihatkan padamu." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membawa Kyungsoo pada teleskop miliknya.

"Coba kau intip dari sini." Kyungsoo menurut. Ia mulai mengintip dari _eyepiece_ yang diarahkan Jongin padanya. Seketika, Kyungsoo nampak tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya lewat lensa teleskop tersebut.

Taburan kerlap-kerlip bintang menghiasi langit dan membentuk berbagai pola. Meski Kyungsoo tak mengerti, namun itu semua tidak mengurangi nilai indah dimatanya.

"Apa kau melihatnya? Disana, bintang membentuk lambang _aquarius_ yang artinya pembawa air." Jongin mengarahkan jarinya keatas, seakan-akan menarik garis menuju titik-titik putus dan menyempurnakan gambar.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tunjuk Jongin sambil mendengar penjelasan dari namja tampan itu. Jongin kembali menggeserkan Teleskopnya.

"Nah, kau lihat disitu? Titik-titik bintang itu membentuk—seperti—manusia. Dia Hercules, anak dari Dewa Zeus. Aku yakin dia bukan hanya ada di kisah _Disney_ saja. Dia nyata!" Jongin terus berceloteh, dan Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan bersemangat.

Dua insan itu pun larut dalam keindahan bintang malam.

.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri disebelahnya. Namja manis itu menghiraukan Jongin, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menutup mata. Seperti sedang berdoa dan membuat pengharapan.

"Kyungsoo?" Tegur Jongin. Berhasil. Kini Kyungsoo menoleh padanya. Lagi-lagi ia menampilkan senyum 'malaikat'nya pada Jongin. Membuat Jongin 'tanpa sadar' menarik namja mungil itu duduk dipangkuannya.

Sontak Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Doe eyes nya membulat ketika Jongin mengunci tatapannya. Jemari Jongin mulai menyusuri garis wajah Kyungsoo. Matanya terpusat pada sosok dipangkuannya, mengagumi makhluk indah yang telah disempurnakan tuhan.

Tatapannya terhenti pada belahan kissable itu, mengusapnya perlahan. Mencoba melampiaskan imagine nya tentang bibir itu. Merasakan tekstur kenyal dan lembut dengan indera perabanya. Hingga perlahan namun pasti ia memberanikan diri untuk semakin mendekat dan mengecap bibir itu, membuat 'si pemilik' mengikuti nalurinya—memejamkan mata, dan menikmati perlakuan hangat Jongin padanya.

.

Jongin merasa bersyukur kali ini. Entahlah, tapi ia merasa ia harus sangat berterimakasih pada Dewa Langit. Ia percaya bahwa Kyungsoo sengaja dikirim oleh Dewa Uranus padanya untuk menemaninya, menggantikan Baekhyunnya yang menghilang.

Ia dapat merasakannya. Degupan jantungnya yang tak beraturan ketika—hanya—melihat senyuman manis dari Kyungsoo. Desiran hangat dihatinya ketika merasakan lembut berciuman dengan namja manis itu. Bolehkah Jongin mengakuinya?

Ya. Sepertinya Jongin mulai mencintai Kyungsoo. Perasaan yang sama dengan perasaan yang sebelumnya. Seakan rasa didadanya bangkit dan berkembang pada sesosok yang berbeda.

Sosok Do Kyungsoo yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Byun Baekhyun.

Bantu Jongin meyakinkan diri bahwa semua adalah benar.

.

**_Life is short._**

**_Break the rules forgive quickly,_**

**_Kiss slowly,_**

**_Love truly,_**

**_Laugh uncontrollably,_**

**_And never regret _**

**_Anything that made you smile._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continue_**

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

.

Loha Yeorobundeul~

SooLA is Back..

Mianhae for Long Time update. -_-v Sepertinya sekarang kalian harus terbiasa dengan kelamaan update ku. Haha *ketawaNista

...

Oho. Aku bingung mau ngomong apa. Yang jelas, dibulan ini aku mau ngucapin banyak-banyak Happy buat kalian.

"Happy Holiday!" Buat para readers yang masih sekolah.

"Happy Christmas!" Buat para readers yang merayakannya.

"Happy New Year!" Oh. Ok. Mungkin kurang tepat kalau aku ngucapin sekarang. Tapi, waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Jadi, nggak ada salahnya kan?

.

Ya Udin lah, review kalian aku balas lewat PM ne. Check – Check.

Big Thanks To :

**opikyung0113, syafasalsabila67, ArraHyeri2, dokydo91,** and readers-deul semua.

Terima kasih untuk partisipasi kalian.

XoXo Saranghanda~ :*

Pay~ Pay~


	3. (Chapter 2) Fake Ending

**Please Don't Leave Me**

_._

_._

_Second FF by : SooLASy Do_

_Inspired by : Don't say Goodbye - DAVICHI_

**.**

**. **

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin, Slight Kris & Baekhyun

Rated : T

Genre :

Hurt, Romance, Angst.

Lenght : Vignette

Tissue Warning! Yaoi. BL. Slash. Established Romance (KaiBaek)

Summery : Kim Jongin, seorang mahasiswa astronomi yang setia menunggu kekasihnya yang menghilang. Setiap malam mengamati rasi bintang, percaya bahwa langit yang membawa kekasihnya dan berharap langit akan mengembalikan kekasihnya. Hingga ia menemukan seseorang dalam trashbag di halaman rumahnya.

.

.

.

Let's Play Begin~

.

.

**Author POV**

.

Tiga minggu sudah, Jongin lewati hari-harinya bersama Kyungsoo. Kebersamaanya itu, membuatnya mulai mengetahui semua kebiasaan Kyungsoo. Mulai dari Kyungsoo yang hobi memasak dan tak tahan dengan hal-hal kotor disekitar—membuatnya langsung membersihkannya—sampai pada Kyungsoo yang sangat menyukai pororo hingga ia tak mau tertinggal menonton seseries pun.

Bahkan Jongin sudah hapal dengan berbagai ekspresi Kyungsoo. Seakan ia sudah membuat kamus khusus dalam ingatannya.

Kyungsoo yang menggigit bibirnya ketika ia ketakutan atau merasa ragu, Kyungsoo yang akan mengerutkan dahi ketika ia kebingungan, Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya ketika ia terkejut, dan Kyungsoo yang akan merona ketika digoda olehnya akan terlihat sangat manis di mata Jongin.

Jongin juga mulai terbiasa dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak—enggan—bersuara. Jongin tak tahu kenapa Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Apa Kyungsoo bisu?

Entahlah. Jongin tak menghiraukannya. Jongin tak pernah merasa terganggu atau keberatan akan hal itu. Selama Kyungsoo masih tersenyum disisinya itu sudah cukup bagi Jongin.

Ya. Itu sudah cukup, bukan?

.

Kyungsoo tengah duduk sambil berkutat menggoreskan pensil pada _sketchbook_ nya. Matanya terfokus pada sebuah gambar yang sudah mulai terlukis dengan jelas. Sosok yang dikaguminya tampak terlihat sangat tampan dalam skestanya. _'Ah, tidak! Tentu saja wujud aslinya jauh lebih tampan'_, pikir Kyungsoo. Wajahnya menampakkan kepuasaan melihat hasil karyanya.

Sampai Jongin tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya."Sedang apa?"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyembunyikan _Sketchbook_ nya di belakang punggung kecilnya, namun terlambat Jongin telah melihat kegiatannya sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau gambar, eoh?" Jongin kembali bertanya sambil melirik _Sketchbook_ yang di sembunyikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng panik. Ia mundur perlahan ketika Jongin mulai semakin mendekatinya.

"Ya! Kau membuatku penasaran. Soo-ya,, aku ingin lihat. Berikan padaku!" Jongin semakin mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil _Sketchbook_ itu dari tangan Kyungsoo yang terus menerus menghindar.

Dan sesi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Bahkan mereka tak menyadari seseorang yang memerhatikan mereka, dengan seringaian yang tersungging di wajah tampannya.

_"I'll get you."_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Jongin tampak terlelap di tempat kerjanya. Kepalanya terbaring di atas lengannya yang terkulai di atas meja. Laptopnya masih dalam keadaan menyala. Sepertinya ia terlalu kelelahan setelah mengerjakan tugas Kuliahnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin seperti itu tersenyum. Namja manis itu membawa sebuah selimut dan menyampirkannya pada tubuh Jongin agar namja tan itu tak kedinginan.

Sesuatu di atas meja menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah album foto yang tergeletak dalam keadaan terbuka. Ia pun mengambilnya, melihat foto-foto yang tertempel disana yang hanya menampilkan seorang dalam sana.

Ia tak mengenal orang itu, selama ini ia tak pernah melihatnya. Seorang namja cantik yang berperawakan mungil—sepertinya—berlatarkan tumbuhan ilalang, membuatnya tertegun. Ya. Tempat yang sebelumnya pernah ia datangi bersama Jongin ketika namja Tan itu mengajaknya kesana.

Kyungsoo tak tahu hubungan apa yang terjalin pada namja cantik dalam foto dengan Jongin. Sampai ia melihat sebuah foto—yang berukuran lebih besar dari yang lainnya—menampilkan Jongin dan namja cantik itu sedang berpelukan mesra.

Tiba-tiba dalam dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menekan tepat di ulu hatinya. Membuatnya refleks menyentuh bagian itu. Mencoba meredam rasa nyeri di hatinya. Wajahnya memanas, namun berbeda dengan panas menyenangkan ketika Jongin menggodanya. Panas ini membuat matanya terasa berat dan perih.

Rasa yang baru dirasakannya pertama kali, rasa yang tumbuh secara perlahan pada namja yang dikaguminya, tak menyangka akan menimbulkan efek separah ini. Dia tak mengerti.

Apa ini yang disebut patah hati?

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Jongin tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat manja padanya. Namja manis itu tak ingin terjauh dengannya sedikitpun. Sama seperti kali ini. Mereka sedang mengamati langit di halaman belakang rumahnya. Terduduk berdua pada sebuah bangku panjang, dengan Kyungsoo yang menempel erat disebelahnya.

Tangan mungilnya terlingkar sempurna pada lengan Jongin, sedangkan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu lebar Jongin.

Kyungsoo memang terdiam, tapi matanya memancarkan sesuatu. Matanya menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Entahlah, seperti perasaan takut dan khawatir akan Jongin.

Ia merasakan firasat yang buruk, yang membuatnya tak ingin jauh dari namja Tan disampingnya ini.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai hari. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang memulai hari ini dengan bersantai. Jongin yang sedang membersihkan teleskopnya dan Kyungsoo yang duduk disofa sembari membaca buku.

_[5 tahun lalu, seorang namja muda yang menghilang kini muncul kembali]_

Televisi di belakangnya dibiarkan menyala, ketika saat itu TV sedang menampilkan sebuah berita yang tak diperdulikannya. Ia asyik membaca sambil memakan biskuit.

'Drrrt' Getaran ponsel Jongin terdengar, menandakan sebuah telepon yang masuk. Seketika Kyungsoo menoleh, namun kembali membaca setelah Jongin mengangkatnya.

"Ann—"

_"Kenapa kau memungut namja dalam trashbag yang telah kubuang dan membuat situasi semakin buruk?"_ Jongin tercekat ketika seseorang dari seberang sana mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau siapa?" Wajah Jongin menegang. Ia tiba-tiba merasa sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi.

_"Cukup dengarkan aku."_ Jongin mengikuti perintah namja misterius di seberang sana. Ia terdiam, menunggu namja itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

_"Aku tahu kau memiliki kekasih yang menghilang 5 tahun lalu."_ Jangin terpaku. Matanya membelalak.

_"Aku memiliki kekasihmu. Ayo bertukar. Aku ingin namja itu sekarang."_

'piip.'_ Line_ teleponpun terputus, menyisakan Jongin yang terlihat sangat shock. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Memandang kosong namja itu.

Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

Ia tak menyangka akan diberikan sebuah pilihan yang sangat sulit.

Dia tak punya banyak waktu berpikir, yang harus dia lakukan hanya memilih.

Orang yang baru ia cintai saat ini, atau cinta terdahulunya.

Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun?

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Kyungsoo sangat senang ketika Jongin kembali mengajaknya ke pelataran ilalang. Sudah lama mereka tak kembali kesana. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan riang, mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

Jongin tampak aneh, sejak tadi ia hanya terdiam tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Seketika Kyungsoo terhenti, senyumnya memudar ketika melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh dihadapannya.

Ia terpaku. Sungguh, ia mengingat semuanya.

Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata keluar dari mobil itu sambil menggandeng seorang namja cantik yang baru-baru ini dilihatnya—dalam foto.

Dia tak menyangka mimpi buruknya terjadi dengan cepat. Ia tahu semua akan terjadi, bahkan lebih buruk dari yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Jongin berbalik ketika menyadari Kyungsoo berhenti mengikutinya. Ia berjalan kembali mendekati Kyungsoo. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit di tebak.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kajja." Ucapnya datar.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia menggeleng keras, "Andwae..." suaranya lirih terdengar dalam pendengaran Jongin.

Jongin terkejut. _'Ia bersuara? Suaranya kah itu?' _

Jongin tak menyangka Kyungsoo bisa bersuara.

Ia tak bisu.

Dan suaranya terdengar sangat indah meski terkesan lirih.

Jongin menggeleng kuat. Ia merasa bodoh, karena masih sempat-sempatnya terpesona pada suara namja manis di genggamannya kini.

Namun keputusannya sudah bulat, dan ia tak akan mengubahnya.

Ia menoleh pada kekasihnya yang berada di rangkulan namja mysterius itu. Namja itu nampak melambai ke arah Jongin, seringaiannya tak hilang sedetikpun.

Kekasihnya yang sudah lama dirindukannya, ditunggunya selama bertahun-tahun.

Ya. Baekhyun sudah menunggunya.

Kyungsoo sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, matanya memancarkan permohonan pada Jongin. Ia ingin Jongin menolongnya. Ia tak ingin terpuruk untuk yang kedua kalinya. Meskipun ia tak mengingat sepenuhnya, ia tahu bahwa namja mysterius itu bukanlah orang baik.

Jongin menghela nafas berat, mengambil lengan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

"Kumohon, Jangan lakukan ini." Kyungsoo kembali berbicara, ia menahan pergerakan Jongin.

"Gajima..." Kyungsoo kembali memohon.

Jongin menatapnya datar. Namja Tan itu kembali mengingat moment-moment kebersamaannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ketika mereka mengamati bintang bersama, bercanda bersama, dan tentu saja sebuah ciuman manis yang tak akan mungkin ia lupakan dengan mudah.

"Gajima..."

Jongin terdiam. Dengan tega ia melepas genggaman Kyungsoo padanya. Berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan pergi mengambil Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terhenyak tak percaya. Liquid bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya jatuh mengaliri pipi putih—yang kini berubah menjadi kemerahan—nya.

Jongin benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Namja Tan itu berjalan bersama Baekhyun tanpa menoleh padanya sedikitpun.

Dan sungguh hatinya sangat sakit mengetahui itu semua.

Jongin membiarkannya dibawa paksa oleh namja Mysterius itu.

Namja jangkung itu semakin melebarkan seringaian, ia nampak sangat puas. Diangkatnya badan mungil Kyungsoo yang terus meronta, memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jongin membalik sedikit, ketika ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Kyungsoo yang terus menerus memanggilnya.

Sungguh, Jongin tak kuasa melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu. Tapi, Jongin pun tak dapat berbuat apapun. Jongin tahu, namja itu bukan namja biasa.

Namja itu Kris, seorang mafia yang terkenal kejahatannya seantero Korea.

"Jongina,, Gwenchana?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Jongin yang sedari tadi terdiam. Ia menyadari bahwa Jongin merasa bersalah.

Jongin memandang Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir padanya. Ia tersenyum getir, "Gwenchana. Aku yakin ini yang terbaik." Namja Tan itupun semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Baekhyun.

.

_"Aku memang benar, Dewa langit yang mengambil Baekhyun dariku. Doaku pun terkabul ketika Dewa Langit mengirim—menitipkan—Kyungsoo padaku untuk menukar dan mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali."_

_"Tentu saja aku benar. Hanya saja, kenapa aku merasa ragu? Dan keraguanku berujung pada sebuah penyesalan."_

_"Jeongmal Mianhae,, Soo."_

.

.

**Maybe it's not about Happy Ending**

**Maybe it's about The Story**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks." Seorang namja manis nampak menyeka air matanya dengan sebuah tissue. Air matanya tak henti menangis meski apa yang ditontonnya kini telah usai.

"Ck. Kau terlalu berlebihan Hyung..." Namja Tan disebelehnya mendecak, meski tak luput ia mengusap bahu mungil namjachingunya itu yang duduk bersandar disebelahnya.

"Tapi endingnya menyedihkan Kai! Aku kasihan pada namja manis itu, entah nasibnya seperti apa selanjutnya." Namja yang dipanggil Hyung itu membalas.

Kai—namja Tan itu—memutar bola matanya bosan, terkadang namjachingunya ini sangat DramaKing. "Ayolah, Soo hyung. Itu hanya sebuah drama. Tak perlu sampai menangis berlebihan seperti itu."

"..." Kyungsoo namja manis itu hanya terdiam. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Kai-ah." Kai menoleh ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

"Nde?"

"Jika kau berada di posisi Jongin dan aku berada di posisi Kyungsoo. Siapa yang akan kau pilih?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia menatap namjachingu tampan nya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Hanya karena namamu sama dengan nama peran didrama itu?!" Kai terkejut. Ia menggeleng tak percaya dengan pemikiran namja manis miliknya ini.

"Jawab saja, Kai!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia kesal dengan Kai yang tak menuruti kemauannya. Hanya menjawab saja, apa susahnya? Pikir Kyungsoo

"Kalau aku melakukan hal yang persis dilakukan Jongin didalam drama itu, bagaimana Hyung?" Kai menampilkan Smirk 'tampannya'.

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Matanya membulat sempurna. Dengan cepat ia mendorong Kai untuk menjauh darinya. Dan iapun berdiri, ingin beranjak meninggalkannya. Namun dengan cepat, Kai menahan tangannya, dan mendorong Kyungsoo untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Ah, OK. Kyungsoo kembali mengingat salah satu adegan di drama itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya, hyung. Kenapa kau marah seperti itu?" Tanya Kai dengan lembut. Kyungsoo memukul dadanya manja.

"Kau menyebalkan Kai!" Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai. Sampai namja Tan itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap matanya.

"Dengarkan aku, chagiya. Jika aku diberi pilihan untuk memilih antara dirimu atau siapapun itu yang menjadi pilihan, aku akan tetap dan selalu memilihmu. Aku mencintaimu dan jangan meragukanku, arrachi?" Kai berkata dengan tegas, membuat sang namjachingu sedikit tertegun.

Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo belum puas dengan jawaban Jongin.

"Meskipun orang itu adalah Baekhyun penyanyi idolamu?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab dengan pasti.

"Meskipun dia adalah Xi Luhan kakak kelasmu yang cantik itu?"

"Yep." Jongin mengangguk mantap.

"Sekalipun dia Krystal mantan kekasihmu?"

"Engg. Ah. Ya. Hey! Jangan mengungkitnya, hyung."

"Huh. Kau meragu, Kai." Kyungsoo membuang nafas kesal, ia berniat untuk berdiri dari pangkuan kekasihnya itu. Dan dengan cepat Kai berhasil mencegahnya.

Sampai ia membawa Kyungsoo dalam ciuman hangatnya.

"Jangan pernah meragukanku, Soo. Saranghae~" Bisiknya dalam jeda ciuman mereka.

.

.

**The End**

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Loha Yeorobun~

SooLA is Back..

Kali ini aku nggak akan minta maaf karena terlambar update, karena bahkan ini lebih cepat dari jadwal. WoW!

Sebelumnya makasih ya, berkat kalian FF ini berakhir dengan cepat. Padahal aku lagi bete gegara Download yang Lola dan gagal Mulu. Gzz.

Aku lagi seneng nih sama KaiSoo moment di SMTown Week kemarin. Soo lucu banget pakai Pita Minnie Mouse. Kyya! *mulaiFangirling

Ok. Aslinya aku sempet bingung sama akhir cerita ini *jiah, banyak yang minta ini untuk Happy End padahal dalam MV aslinya itu SAD banget. Sebelumnya juga aku coba buat epilog yang bahkan bikin makin sedih. Aku sempet ngestuck. Aku nggak mau dikenal sebagai penulis FF Hurt KaiSoo. TT_TT Aku juga nggak mau ngecewain kalian. Maka dari itu, aku buat Fake Ending. Hahaha *ketawaNista

Well, bayangkan aku mendapat ending itu dimana. di JAMBAN! Aigoo! Nggak nyangka tempat nista itu tersimpan banyak ide yang SPEKTA! *LeBe

Maaf sebelumnya jika mengecewakan.

.

Ya udin, Yang lewat account aku balas lewat PM ne, Check-check

.

Big Thanks To :

**loveHEENJABUJA, opikyung0113, dokydo91, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, hdkL12, alexander. , aniaani47,** _Dela, Pungky94, Guest, KaiSa, Guest,__ and Readersdeul semua._

.

Replay Review Non Account :

Aslinya, pertanyaan kalian udah terjawab di atas. Hehe. Tapi nggak papa biar adil. Aku seneng kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita meski sudah banyak yang tahu jalan ceritanya. Pokoknya aku seneng kalian seneng. *LopeLopeInTheAir

_Dela,_ Semua pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di atas.

_Pungky94_, makasih. ^.^ Penname mu juga manis. ,-

_Guest & Guest, _ini lanjutannya. Silahkan dinikmati #plak. Btw, Kalian kembar ya? o.o?

_KaiSa_ , kamu jahat banget sama Baek T_Tv DIsini Chan dan Kris bukan datang sebagai Superhero. Mian. KaiSoo akan selalu bersama. :)

Terima kasih untuk partisipasi kalian semua. Terima kasih juga untuk yang men-favorite dan Follow ceritaku.

XoXo Saranghanda~ :*

See U on the next my Story..

Pay~Pay~


End file.
